


365

by swancharmings



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swancharmings/pseuds/swancharmings
Summary: “What else do you remember?” // Donna and Harvey look back on the most important night of their lives.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	365

**Author's Note:**

> Happy one year. ❤️
> 
> (Thank you, Alyssa, for the beta, I appreciate it more than you know)

She’s a vision in rosy pink, sprawled on their bed wearing nothing but lace and silk and a demure smile.

Harvey stops and stares and realizes.

“It’s tomorrow,” he says reverently, and her eyes immediately soften.

“Technically,” she corrects, “it’s tonight.”

He joins her on the bed, runs his hands all over bare, freckled skin, cups her breasts through the lace bodice before delicately framing her waist.

“It felt just like this,” he murmurs.

She kisses him, laughing into his lips. “Not quite. You were impatient.”

Harvey smirks as his fingers dance under her skirt. “Me? You were the one who nearly knocked the wind out of me, you pulled me onto the bed so fast.”

She squeezes her thighs around his waist, steals his breath in much the same way.

“Is that so?”

He nods. “I remember.”

Her lips graze his ear. “What else do you remember?”

Harvey takes the bait.

“I remember...” He bumps his hips into hers. “How badly I wanted to be inside you.”

Donna fits her hands between their bodies, toys with the tender skin by his hips before sliding around to cup his ass. The action is pleasantly familiar yet still makes him tingle anew.

“You made this little sound, all high and soft, when I did  _ this _ ,” he whispers the last word, his mouth closing over a taut nipple. A breathless sigh escapes her lips, hands fisting in his hair and he hums against her flesh.

Finally he kicks his pants to the floor and pushes up the hem of her negligee, positions himself against her.

“You were so wet for me.” Nestles his cock halfway inside, watching her consume him.

“You were so hard for me,” Donna rasps, inching forward to draw him deeper, curls her fingers to stroke the base of him, behind his balls, and he plummets all the way.

They groan simultaneously at the contact.

Silence, rich and meaningful. Harvey draped on top of her, the steady beat of her heart keeping time with his.

He kisses every inch of her face; the corners of her eyes, the freckles on her forehead, the apple of her cheek. Her strong nose that scrunches from the tickle of his lips.

“You told me,” her breath hitches as he draws out to push back in again, agonizingly, wonderfully slow, “you told me you wished you had come to your senses sooner.”

“And I did. I do.” He rests his forehead on hers. Hazel eyes fill with tears and blink up at him.

“I don’t,” she whispers, heavy and honeyed. “I don’t, because this,” she grabs his hand, links their fingers and draws them to her cheek, grazing it against the back of his knuckles, “is perfect.”

Donna lets go to rake her fingers over his back.

“You are perfect.”

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulls him impossibly closer, so close that he’s forced to still inside of her.

She catches his bottom lip between hers. “This is our time.”

“It’s the best thing that ever happened to me, Donna. That night.” He swallows, voice thick. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

She rubs her tear-stained cheek against his own. “Harvey.”

“I love you,” he says with conviction.

“I love you.” She opens her mouth and he dives headfirst, tasting forever.

He starts to move again.

“And I love  _ this, _ ” he says, pinching the satiny strap between his thumb and forefinger, “but it needs to go.” Mumbles the words on the swell of her breasts, “I want to feel all of you.”

Harvey lifts up while she tugs the flimsy lingerie over her head, the fabric immediately replaced by his warm hands.

“God, Donna.” Bare chests meet, nipples brushing with delicious friction, the weight of him comforting and her mouth fuses to his shoulder, sucking and nibbling.

“I remember you came hard and fast,” he growls into the crown of her head, drives a little deeper, a little faster. “And then you sat up, loved me in my lap, and I’d never...” he stops, trails off, but he knows she knows what he means. She always does.

“I remember thinking that this was it,” Donna reminisces, vision blurry while his thumb finds her clit, works her gently. “I’d never want anyone else.”

“I’ve never wanted anyone else,” he says firmly, her soft whimpers urging him on.

“Neither have I — oh,  _ fuck _ ,” she cries out when he buries to the hilt, rubbing mercilessly on the swollen nub.

“I remember your face when you came. I’ll never forget it.” He’s pumping hard now, eyes fixed on her slack jaw and flushed cheeks. His fingers dance along her cheekbone, stroking her hair. “So fucking beautiful. Come for me, Donna.”

She grips hard at his shoulders as she falls apart, tumbling and gasping his name, her hot, tight center pulsing around him and he’s quick to follow her down (he’ll follow her anywhere).

He rolls to the right, wraps an arm around her chest and quickly searches for her fingers as he snuggles closer. It’s the same as that night, yet it’s not, because now there’s the slight catch of her ring in his hair, the cool weight of his own pressing into her palm. A physical symbol, representing far more than just husband and wife; not only their future but their past and their present, too.

“I remember thinking how well I fit against you,” he mumbles, half-asleep, and what  _ is _ the same, has always been the same, is the feeling of contentedness that washes over him. The one that’s present every night he falls asleep next to her.

She’s quiet for a minute.

“I remember I cried,” she says to the ceiling, and he tenses slightly, tightens his hold. She squeezes his thumb. “I cried because I held a piece of my heart for you. And that night it was finally filled.”

She turns her face to plant a kiss on his cheek, the spot right below his eye, and lingers there.

“You came home.”


End file.
